Nex, Catt, and a Cup of Tea
Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' • 12 days ago' Nex Hyde was looking around not sure what the results of the meeting where. But she was currently walking through the hall with her chakrams in hand. Catt Hatter: Hello Nex, *Catt said when she saw her. One of Catt's eyes seemed to be stuck looking slightly downward.* Where h-ave you been l-ately? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "gah!" Nex called jumping. "sorry catt.' Didn't see you there. How are you doing?" She asked face still low and arms bandaged but the blood still showed. Catt Hatter: I'm doing ok-ay. *She said, throat again catching on the "a" syllable.* But you didn't a-nswer my question, a-nd why are your arms bleeding? Wh-at ha-ppened? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "I wasn't catching my chakrams correctly and so they' kept cutting me. And where have I been?" Nex asked. Catt Hatter: *''So'' that's what those disk-blade things are.'' Catt thought.* Yes, unless'' you'd r-ather not s-ay? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "I was at the agency" nex said. "but are' you doing okay?" Catt Hatter: I didn't know you worked for a-n a-gency, *Catt mused curiously.* A-nd you a-lready a-sked me th-at. I'm fine, feeling pretty good a-ctu-ally. Are you busy right n-ow? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "no. Just changing my bandages" nex said' holding up the roll. Catt Hatter: Judging from the sta-te of your current ones, th-at's a good ide-a. *She nodded,* Would you like a h-and with th-at? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "yes" Nex said.' Catt Hatter: Gr-eat! "Catt said, clapping her hands.* A-nd a-fterwards we can h-ave some tea, how does th-at sound? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "I could use some tea" nex said opening the' door to her room. Catt Hatter: Sounds like we h-ave a pl-an then! *After Catt had finished helping Nex change the bandages, the two made their way down to the sitting room.* You go a-head a-nd gr-ab a seat, I'll be right b-ack with some tea! Did you want a sn-ack? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "no I'm fine" nex said sitting down.' Catt Hatter: A-ll right then, *Catt retuned a few minutes later with a tea tray set for two, and set it on the table. A pair of familiar looking canisters sat next to the kettle.* Do you prefer Earl Gr-ey or Ch-amomile? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "chamomile" nex said a smile on her face.' Catt Hatter: Right then! *Catt set about the tea a, a knowing smile drawn across her own face.* Hen told me these were left for me while I w-as sleeping a-t the hospit-al. I wonder who could've left them? *She said, playfully grinning at her tea guest.* I don't suppose you would h-appen to know who these were from, would you? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "no I don't" nex said calmly with a calm' expression on her face. Catt Hatter: Hm, *Catt smiled,* Th-anks a-nyway. *She poured the tea without breaking lopsided eye contact.* Cream a-nd sug-ar? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "no I prefer honey" nex said.' Catt Hatter: Ok-ay, *She said, reaching for the honey,* Just say when. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "oh I can do it' nex said.' Catt Hatter: If you're sure, *She said, handing Nex the honeypot before adding milk to her own cup.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex added a spoonful of honey and mixed it in and she sat' down the pot. "thank you for the tea" she said Catt Hatter: *Catt took a sip from her cup before smirking,* Th-at's my line, but you're welcome. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "your line? When did I suddenly become oh so' important" nex said taking a sip with a smile. Catt Hatter: Since I learned you weren't a-bout to kill me out of nowhere, *Catt chuckled,* and since we became friends. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex smiled. "you consider us friends?"' Catt Hatter: Should I not? Sorry if it m-ade you uncomfort-able. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "No i'm just surprised" Nex said.' Catt Hatter: Th-at I would consider you a friend? Wh-at's so surprising a-bout th-at? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "its no big deal" Nex said.' Catt Hatter: Do you think you don't deserve friends? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "I was just surprised since you were so scared of' me" nex said. Catt Hatter: Well I h-adn't met a werec-at before, with you being a Hyde on top of it, I didn't know wh-at you were c-ap-able of or inclined to do. *She sipped her tea,* If you h-ad decided to target me, I wouldn't h-ave stood a ch-ance. I doubt I would n-ow either. But n-ow th-at I know you a bit, the thought doesn't sc-are me a-nymore. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' "besides I enjoy your company" nex said' drinking her tea. Catt Hatter: A-nd I yours, *She said, raising her cup,* To good friends, a-nd kind gestures! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde:' Nex raised her glass. "indeed"' Catt Hatter: *The two China cups made a small tink sound in the quiet of the room.* Obtained From Um... Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Elise Hyde